Kung-Fu Remix
Kung Fu Remix is a re-imagining of the old NES game "Kung Fu" (known in Japan as Spartan X). You play as Thomas, and must rescue your girlfriend Sylvia from the nefarious Mr. X. Like the old game, it features 5 stages with a boss fight at the end of each. Unlike the old game it features power-ups, super moves, and throwback music and characters from other classic games. It also features a heavy dose of violence, and a goofy sense of humor. How to Play From the title screen press up and down on the arrow keys to make your selections, and press the "enter" key. *New Game: Start a new game. *Options: Lets you choose difficulty, blood, and allows to you set the controls if you're not fond of the defaults. *How to Play: Gives you a quick tutorial video on how to play the game. *Password: Password screen. In other versions of this game (like the one on Newgrounds) if you choose not to continue, you will be given a password for the stage. Since this version of the game doesn't allow continues, there's no need to go here. Traverse though each stage fighting waves of enemies until you see the "Go" arrow appear. Once you see it, head in that direction to face the boss of that stage. You have three lives, and when all three are lost, the game is over, and your score is submitted automatically. (You will see a "continue" screen pop up, but you will not be able to select anything.) The game also ends if you defeat the final boss, regardless of how many lives you have remaining. Control Left Arrow key moves left. Right Arrow key moves right. Up Arrow key jumps. Down Arrow key ducks. Z punches. X kicks. Hold Shift and press the left or right arrow key to run. P pauses the game. 1, 2, and 3 activate your special moves. *'Hadouken (1)': Thomas throws a fireball in the direction you are facing, killing nearly every enemy in its path. requires one level of power. Unlocked after Stage One. *'Gunslinger (2)': Thomas pulls out a pair of pistols and fires to the left and right, clearing the screen of most enemies. Requires two levels of power. Unlocked after Stage Two. *'Ninja (3)': Thomas transforms into a ninja and guts all nearby enemies with a katana. Requires three levels of power (max power). Unlocked after Stage Three. Power-Ups Occasionally you will see a Mario style "?" block floating across the stage. Break it open to reveal one of three power-ups. *'Health': Recharges your health to full. Icon is a red block labeled "H". *'Stamina': Refills your stamina meter. Icon is a yellow block labeled "S". *'Power': Increases your power meter to max. Icon is a blue block labeled "P". Tips You can get 200 extra points for knocking an enemies head off. Do this by jump-kicking them. This works on most of the original Kung Fu enemies like the "Pink guys" and the "Knife-throwers", although the Knife-throwers take two hits. Your timer is very unforgiving. Make sure that when you reach the end the stage, you kill the remaining enemies as fast as possible to leave time for the boss. Once you kill a boss, you still need to approach the staircase to end the stage. With the exception of the first boss, every boss follows a very specific pattern and leaves only one opportunity to damage them. You may need to play the game a few times to understand their patterns. ChaosD1 06:47, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Category:Games Category:Content